Medicine -TF2 Fanfic-
by IdiotCandyCorn
Summary: BLU Scout wakes up after an operation done on him by Medic. Medic claims it was just for safety precautions, and has instructed Scout to take a pill once a day, a pill that Medic makes himself. Scout, a little skeptical at first, proceeds to take them. Scout has to wonder though, why is he the only one who needs to take these pills? BLUScoutxREDOC, slight MedicxMissPauling.
1. Awoken

"..." Scout opened his eyes, and sat up. He looked to see that he was currently in Medic's operating room. Confused a bit, He got up from the table, and walked over to the mirror. He looked at himself, observing the changes. He then traced his fingers over his head, feeling the scars of needle work and stitches.

Just then, Medic walked back into the room, a box in his hands.

"Oh, Scout, you're awake," The German man said, as he placed the box down on his desk. He then strolled over to the younger boy. "It looks like the procedure was a success,"

"I guess it was," Scout replied, shrugging. Medic placed his hands on Scout's shoulders, and instructed him to sit back down on the operating bench Scout was on earlier.

"Now, how are you feeling?" Medic asked.

"Um... okay? Normal? What do you expect me to respond?" Scout replied. Medic nodded.

"Do you... remember what happened before?" Medic asked. Scout thought for a second, but instead there was a pain in his head. Scout placed a hand on his head, and shuddered.

"I-I, I don't know, Doc," Scout replied. Medic look confused.

"You don't?" He questioned.

"N-not a thing," Scout said. "The last thing I remember... is... getting hit with a jar of jarate...? Last battle?"

"Oh," Medic said, a sigh after. Scout continued to think, then gasped. He then stood up, and pointed at the older man.

"HOLY FUCK, YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY BRAIN!" He yelled, surprising the Medic. "What the hell did you do to m-"

"In our recent battle, you were badly injured by the RED's Sentry!" Medic replied. "The re-spawn machines weren't working, so you weren't able to regenerate your health back as easily as you normally would, so I had to operate on your body and brain,"

Scout thought for a second. He had no recollection of that at all happening, nor, did he have any memory of anything that happened recently. He sighed, and sat down. Medic then sighed, and grabbed out a pill bottle.

"Look, you're still alive, right?" Medic replied. "That's all that matters currently,"

Scout looked at the pill bottle Medic was holding.

"I need you to take one of these a day," Medic said, handing him the bottle. "I make these pills myself, you can't find them in the stores, so you'll just have to come back to me when they empty out,"

Scout looked at the man, and scowled.

"You just gave me drugs, didn't you?" Scout said. Medic looked up at him, a "not amused" look on his face.

"Well, they could be if you overdose, you would kill yourself almost instantly," Medic said in a serious tone. "I'm just trying to help you, comrade, I'm not trying to kill you,"

Scout could get the feel that Medic was really being serious right now. Scout sighed, as he got down from the work bench.

"Yeah, I get it doc," Scout replied. "I'll take one a day,"

Scout then walked over to the door, surprised Medic wasn't stopping him. He sat there for a second, his hand on the handle. He turned his head, looking at Medic, expecting him to yell at him like he was a child or something.

"What?" Medic questioned.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" Scout asked.

"No, you can leave," Medic said. Scout shrugged, and left the room. Medic sighed, as he then got up and sat down at his desk.

"I really hope he doesn't learn the truth," Medic said to himself, as he held a certain folder in his hands.


	2. Mother

From what Scout learned from his companions, he had been in surgery and recovery for about two weeks now. When he walked into his room, he found a pile of letters in the middle of his room, all from his Mother.

"Figured," Scout said, as he grabbed his hat to cover the scars on his head. He then grabbed the letters, and sat down on his bed. He opened them all, one by one, reading the letters all asking him the normal things, like how he was doing, asking him if he was eating enough, asking him about his job. He sighed, his mother must be worried sick about him if he hasn't replied in two weeks.

"I guess I might as well call up Mom then," Scout said, scratching his neck. He then got up, and slowly walked over to the living room of the base. As he walked in, he could hear the snorting of Spy's and Demoman's laughter. As he walked in, he put a finger to his lips, signaling to them he was going to use the phone. The two of them then shut up, and watched as Scout walked over to the phone, and dialed in his mother's phone number. He heard the receiver ringing for a bit, then someone picked up.

"Hello?" A voice called. Scout smiled.

"Oh, Mum, am I glad to hear your voice," Scout said. Scout's mother gasped.

"OH! My baby called! I was worried sick ya know!" She yelled through the phone. "You haven't called or wrote to me in TWO WEEKS!"

"I'm sorry Mum, I'm sorry!" Scout replied, sighing. "I-I just got out of surgery,"

"...What?" His mother asked.

"I was in surgery for the last two weeks, " Scout repeated. "That's why I couldn't reply those last few times,"

Scout's mother huffed.

"Well, you could of at least told me you were going into surgery!" His mother replied, "I'm just always worrying about you, baby okay?"

"Yeah, Mum," He replied. He then heard a gasp from his Mother.

"By the way, how are you and that girl doing now?" His mother asked. Scout raised an eyebrow. Girl? He tried to think back, but nothing was coming to his head again. He assumed he must of written about a one night stand to his mother.

"I- um... We, broke up," Scout replied, assuming he wrote about a one night stand girl.

"Is that so?" She asked. "You even said you might of even brought her over for me to meet, from what you wrote, she seemed like such a sweet gal,"

Scout nervously laughed.

"Well not everything lasts," Scout replied. Scout's mother gave a nervous laugh.

"I was even looking forward to meeting her," Scout's mother said, disappointment clearly in her voice. "Well, I'm just glad that you called in, baby, I miss you,"

"I miss you too, mum," Scout replied.

"I love you, bye," His mother said. Scout smiled a little.

"I love you too, mum," He replied, before he hung up the phone. He thought to himself, why the heck would he write about a one night stand girl? Unless he got together with a certain girl, but can't remember.

He then turned his attention to Spy who was still in the room.

"Yo, Spy," Scout called out. Spy glanced over, and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"What is it you want?" The French man asked.

"Did I..." Scout started. "Have a girlfriend...? Recently?" There was a strange silence between the two.

"What kind of a question is that?" Spy asked, confused. Scout shook his head.

"Ugh, never mind," Scout replied, as he then walked out of the room. Spy sat there for a second, then sighed.

"I guess he doesn't remember..." Spy said, putting the cigarette back into his mouth.

"Guess not," Demoman replied. "Maybe it's better he doesn't,"

"It's probably for the best," Spy replied.


	3. Over the Past Year

Since Scout had nothing else to do, he laid down on the couch in the Living room. He stared at the TV, a bland cartoon playing. He sighed, what was he supposed to do at a time like this.

"So, the Doc says you lost a lot of your memory," Sniper said, walking into the room. Scout glanced up at him.

"Yeah, I did," Scout said. Sniper walked over to the kitchen to grab some coffee, then walked back out a mug in hand

"So," Sniper started, sitting down beside him on the couch. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um..." Scout started. He squinted his eyes, thinking very hard. "...Getting jarated... Jarated? Yeah,"

"By me?" Sniper asked, confused.

"No, by RED's," Scout continued. "But wait... he was no where near me,"

"...You must of been hit by the Syndey Sleeper then," Sniper said, sipping his coffee. "Wait, but the other team's Sniper..."

Sniper then choked on his coffee, and started coughing. Scout sat up, wondering what was going on.

"Y-yo! Yo, dude, you okay?" Scout questioned. Sniper slapped his knee, placing the mug on the coffee table in front of him.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm fine, I'm good!" Sniper spoke. "It's just, the last time the other team's Sniper used the Sydney sleeper. was last year,"

Scout blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"That would mean," Sniper started. "You've forgotten whatever's happened last year,"

"...WHAT!?" Scout exclaimed. "Holy fuck... Why me! Why does this always happen to me!? Why the fuck..."

"Well, maybe if you weren't so reckless all the time, you wouldn't of gotten into the accident," Sniper said. "Anyhow, we just gotta see if you really lost that much of your memory,"

Sniper placed a hand on his chin, and thought for a second. What would be something Scout would not know that happened withing the last year.

"...Ah, I got it!" Sniper exclaimed. "Alright, what did you get for Christmas from Spy?"

"Um... I... don't know," Scout said, scratching the back of his head. "Another punch in the face I guess?"

"Um, no," Sniper replied. "Last year was actually the first time he gave you an actual gift,"

"Oh, what did he get me?" Scout asked, intrigued by this.

"He got you toilet paper," Sniper replied. "And besides that he got you a new Soda Popper,"

"Oh, okay then...?" Scout questioned. "What was the toilet paper for?"

"He said it was for you to wipe off your shitty attitude with," Sniper replied, laughing a bit about it.

"...Yup that sounds like him," Scout said. He then laid back. "Well, ever since getting out of surgery, you guys have been nicer than usaul to me,"  
>Sniper listened. Scout turned his head to Sniper.<p>

"I'd like to thank you for that," He said. "I know I'm immature, and childish, but I do thank you guys,"

"...You're welcome, mate," Sniper replied, tipping his hat a bit. "Well, we better get back to doing whatever, I mean we do have a month off battles,"

"...WHAT!?" Scout exclaimed. "How come none of you told me this!?"

"Well you didn't ask!" Sniper replied. "We're off a month so you can recover,"

"Oh... so... this is basically all my fault?" Scout questioned.

"Yes, yes is basically is," Sniper replied. "Well, I'm out. Also, Heavy, Solider, and Engie are visiting family over the rest of the week, so they wont be here,"

"I see," Scout replied. "Well, I better get going to my room,"

Scout then slipped off the couch, and dragged himself up. He then looked back at Sniper, and gave him a small smile, before leaving the room. Sniper sighed, as he looked at the table, then picked up an item.

"Hey, you forgot your pills,"


	4. Meet the Other Medic

It had been a week since Scout had awoken from his surgery. Every morning, he'd wake up, take his pill, then continue on with the day. He slowly was regaining his strength, and the others were helping him get back into strength. Scout had found it weird that they were being nicer to him than usual, but he just took it as pity for him just being shoot by sentries.

One day while training though, he heard the garage opening, and then a car stopped. Confused, Scout walked out of the room, and out into the garage, to see the familiar purple car sitting there.

"Oh, it's just Miss Pauling," Scout said, sighing.

"'Just Miss Pauling?'" A feminine voice asked. Scout turned around to see Miss Pauling there, a hand on her hip. "And whose the one who brings you weapons every visit?"

"Hello Miss Pauling," Scout replied. Miss Pauling gave a genuine smile in return.

"How's your head doing?" Miss Pauling said. "Last time I was here, you were knocked out cold,"

"I'm doin' good, doin' good," Scout replied, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I kinda lost my memory though,"

"You did"? Miss Pauling questioned.

"Yeah," Scout replied. "I cant remember anything that happened the past year,"

"Oh, well that's unfortunate," Miss Pauling said. "Lucky for you, nothing really did happen the last year,"

"Yeah, I guess that's good," Scout replied.

"Anyway, I need you to go get Medic for me," Miss Pauling said.

"So you two can have your special time together?" Scout asked.

"No, because both you and Medic are coming with me somewhere," Miss Pauling said, looking at her clipboard. "It's about your recent surgery,"

"Oh, okay then," Scout replied. Scout then lightly jogged through the base, till he got to Medic's room. When he arrived, he knocked on the door.

"Yo, Doc," Scout said, tapping on the door once again. "Miss Pauling says she needs to take us somewhere,"

"Oh, I knew that," Medic said, as he then opened the door, wearing his shirt and tie with a vest. "I just needed to get dressed first,"

"...You do realize I will be there too, right?" Scout asked.

"Yeah, but I might as well look nice," Medic said. "I would like to impress Miss Pauling even if it's just a small meeting like this,"

Soon, both Scout and Medic had left the base, and were now in Miss Pauling's car, driving to who knows where. While Medic sat in the front, and was chatting with Miss Pauling, Scout sat in the back, glancing out the window, watching every cactus they passed by.

His head went into deep thought, as he wondered what had happened the last year. He then closed his eyes, and continued his day dream.

Just then though, he saw himself envisioning a glimpse of the battle field. It was a game of Payload, since he could see himself clearly near the payload, but it looked different from what it normally looked like. From the corner of his eye, from running with the payload, he caught the glimpse of something. Something he had never seen before, especially on the battle field. He then opened his eyes, Miss Pauling's car suddenly stopping.

"We're here," She said, as she stopped the car. Scout sat there, blinking his eyes once. What the heck did he just see? Shaking his head once more, he walked out of the car, to see that Miss Pauling had stopped at a "Conquistador Fried Giblets".

"...Why are we at a fast food restaurant?" Scout questioned, his stomach rumbling a bit, the smell of fried chicken going through his nostrils.

"So that we don't seem suspicious," Miss Pauling replied. "We have some people waiting for us in there,"

Scout looked at Medic, who seemed to be knowing what was going on. Scout shrugged, and walked in with the two, and then he saw something he thought he'd never see.

"M-MISS PAULING!?" Scout whisper-yelled. "W-WHY ARE RED MEDIC AND HEAVY HERE!?"

"Dummkopf!" RED Medic said from where he was sitting. "I'm here because I helped save your life,"

"I am here to make sure no one breaks doctor," Heavy said. Scout sat there, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Miss Pauling, can I get an explanation," Scout said.

"RED Medic also helped with the surgery on you," Miss Pauling said. Scout gasped.

"So you let TWO maniacs experiment on my body!?" Scout exclaimed.

"You could just say thank you," BLU Medic said. "For now, just sit down,"

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Scout snapped back, as he then walked over to the table that the RED team members were currently at. He stared at the two, deciding if he should start a conversation or not.

"..." There was a long silence between the men.

"...So Doc," Scout started. "How is the-"

"We're back," Miss Pauling said, scooting into the booth that Scout was currently sitting in, BLU Medic then sittin gbeside her."So, how is everyone doing so far?"

"Good,"

"Okay,"

"My head hurts,"

"I'm doing fine, sweetheart," BLU Medic said, a smile on his face.

"Okay, that's good to hear then," Miss Pauling said. "Now, we've meet up today to discuss Scout's overall health here, due to the 'incident'..."

Everyone sat there quietly, all looking down at the table. Miss Pauling sighed.

"Now," She continued. "Scout, do you mind telling us how you feel right now?"

"Well umm..." Scout started. "I guess, my head hurts a bit, that's really it,"

"Is what Miss Pauling told Heavy and Medic earlier true?" The RED Heavy asked Scout. "That you lost memory,"

"Yeah, that is true," He replied. "I don't remember anything from up to last year,"

"The last thing he remembers is getting hit by the Sydney Sleeper by your Sniper," BLU Medic explained. "When was the last time your Sniper had used the Sydney Sleeper?"

"...Last year," RED Medic replied. "Anyhow, how are the pills working out for you?"

"The pills?" Scout questioned. "Well, um... I'm not even sure what they do..."

"Their supposed to help you recover faster," BLU Medic explained. "They also will help your brain get back to normal faster with many proteins,"

"Ooookay then," Scout said. He then sat there, and twiddled his fingers. RED Medic then pushed his glasses up his face, and looked at Scout.

"Scout, tell me this now," Medic said, looking at him. "Do you truly not remember anything about up until a year ago,"

"Yeah, I don't!" Scout replied. "Do ya think I would lie to you?"

"Yes," RED Medic replied right away, no hesitation in his voice. Scout could feel himself getting a bit angry at the german man. Blu Medic then made his way back into the conversation.

"W-well, have you had any, weird visions, or anything of the sort?" Medic questioned.

"Now that you mention it," Scout started. "In the car, while we were driving, I had a day dream 'bout one of our fights,"

"You did?" RED Medic asked. "Tell me, did you see anything different in it?"

"W-well, I noticed the Payload bomb looked different," Scout said. "And I also noticed something, but I can't quite remember it,"

"Do you know what it was?" Heavy asked. Scout sat there, placeing a hand on his head. He tried thinking so hard, so hard it started to hurt.

"Ow! Fuck, I don't know," Scout said. "I don't know what it was, but I have a feeling, that I have seen it a lot though,"

Everyone sat quietly in the booth. RED Medic then stood up.

"I think we have heard enough for one meeting," He said. "Miss Pauling, I hope you take note of this,"

"I have," Miss Pauling replied. RED Medic then turned his attention to his other copy of himself.

"Make sure he keeps taking his medicine," He said.

"Of course I will," BLU Medic replied. "He'll need to if he wants to make it through,"

"Alright then," RED Medic said. "Then both Heavy and I will take our leave,"

"Okay then, bye bye," Scout said, as he watched both men walk out of the fried chicken store. The two BLU members sat there for a while, Miss Pauling still writing on her clipboard.

"...Alright," Miss Pauling said. "Now that we're done here, we need to get you guys back to your base,"

"Okay," Both Medic and Scout replied. The three of them then walked out of the fast food resturaunt themselves, and rode back through the desert land to their base. Scout was once again just staring out into the open, wondering about some of the things they were walkin gabout at their little meet up.

Just then, Scout decided to ask a question.

"Hey, Miss Pauling? Medic?" He started.

"Yes Scout?" Both Miss Pauling and Medic responded.

"...Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Scout questioned. "Something that I really need to know?"

"No, everything's fine," Medic replied. "We told you all we know,"

"That's right," Miss Pauling said. "You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

Scout sat there, a little disappointed in the answer to his question.

"You guys act like I'm still a child," He replied. "I'm twenty five now, I'm a grown man,"

"Twenty six," Medic corrected. "You're twenty six,"

"Whatever, egghead," Scout snapped back. He thought to himself then. He definitely knew something was up. Something that htey didn't want him to know.


	5. AN

YOOOO! IdiotCandyCorn here!

Soooo, for all you who read this on QuoteV, yes, I am still continuing with the Forbidden Love fanfiction, but I don't know where to go with it. =3= I know what I want to happen, I know what I need to happen, but I just cant get it down in writing without going all triggerhappy with it and it being a bunch of nonsense... like I kinda feel like it is now.

So, I'm writing the afterstory first, so I know exactly how I want it to end. It'll help me sort things out better. A lot better.

For those who read this story on Wattpad and Fanfiction. HOLY CRAP! I know I only got like one person voting for it on Wattpad, and like two favoriting my story on Fanfiction, but that's the most I've ever had on those websites.

Well, besides that Skylanders Pokemon crossover fanfiction I probably will never finish... Sorry. Yes, that was my old account.

Yes, there was a story that came before this that is on QuoteV, but I don't know how to sort it out, so writing the end before the begginign seemed like the best way to sort it out for me. If you wanna read it, go ahead, I'll leave a link later in the A/N

Buuuuut, yeah. What I've really wanted to say it, Thank you soo much for reading this! It's like, the most people I've got reading one of my stories that isn't a reader. I know readers get a lot of views and stuff, but I don't just wanna be writing readers all the time. =3=

So yeeeeah. I think that's about it. I would LOVE to get criticism on the story and how I write, so leave a comment if you can. I love reading the comments, so I encourage you to do so! Thank you so much for reading this so far!

(For the Forbidden Love, the story before this one, I think after I finish this, I'll rewrite it =u=)


	6. The Tenth Door

Over the next few weeks, Scout spent his time getting back into shape, doing weird psychological tests with Medic, and taking his medicine everyday.

Soon though, she scars on his head were gone, but Scout still felt the need to cover them with his hat. Since that day in the car, he hadn't had anymore weird flash backs or anything of the sort. But he knew since that flash back, he had missed something important about the last year he doesn't remember at all.

The first battle in a long time was tomorrow. Scout sat on his bed, his Sandman in hand. He looked down at it, and noticed something carved into the handle. He never remembered scratching into the bat, but what he could get from it was the letter "A". Everything else seemed to be sanded off of it. Scout shrugged, as he then laid down on his bed again.

"Gosh, the battle," He said to himself, looking at the ceiling. "It's gonna be huge,"

Bored, Scout then placed his Sandman on his bed, and walked out of the room. In his doorway, he quickly stretched, and walked down the hall. He looked to his left, and saw a door there. He never bothered the other guys in their bedrooms, so he never bothered to look at the doors. But there was something off about this door. It seemed as if the door wasn't even supposed to be there.

"...Wait a sec..." Scout whispered to himself. He walked over to the end of the hall, where Spy's room was. He then counted all of the bedroom doors down the hall, and when he made it to the last door.

"Nine...ten..." He counted, pointing at that one door. Scout had a confused look on his face. No wonder why the door seemed different from the rest, there was a tenth door, a tenth room. Why did the base need a tenth bedroom if there was only nine classes on their team. Scout scratched the back of his neck, confused more than ever. Then, something in him shook, a pain in his head, he gripped the side of his head, and groaned out.

"F-fuck..." He hissed. He then looked at this door. This door. This door was stirring up something. There must be something behind this door, maybe the thing that Medic and Miss Pauling were keeping away from him. Scout gulped, as he put his hand on the door knob. Was there something really important behind this door?

"Hold it, son!" A voice of a familiar man called out. Scout turned his head, to see none other than the hard hat Engiee there. "That room is off limits, and only I am allowed in there,"

Scout tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't go any father.

"Yeah, and it also happens to be locked," Engiee informed.

"No shit, Sherlock," Scout replied, taking his had away from the door. "Anyway, what's with the extra room here?"

"Oh, well I asked for there to be a personal room for my inventions," Engiee said. "You know, so that I don't have to be sitting int eh garage all day,"

"...But you love the garage," Scout replied. Engiee shrugged.

"Well, it does get a little stuffy in there time after time," Engiee replied. "Now run along son, I gotta work out my gunslinger for tommorow, we wanna make sure we're in top shape for our first battle in a month,"

"True," Scout said. "You gonna go all mini-sentry crazy on them?"

"Hell yeah," Engiee replied. "Now, I got some fixing to do, so run along,"

"Okay, okay I will," Scout said, feeling that Engiee was desperately trying to push him out. Scout then walked out of the hall, and over to the main room where all the other team mates were. Engiee gave a heavy sighed, as he then grabbed the key, and unlocked the door.

"Heh, we wouldn't want Scout touching your books, Ace, now would we?" Engiee chuckled sadly to himself, as he then entered the room.


End file.
